


The Legend of Katara

by Guitarhero909



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Another disney (Of Mulan) retelling featuring Avatar: The Last Airbender. Katara is a young girl who wishes to bring honor to her family. When her brother volunteers to go to war, she knows she must stop him from getting himself killed. Disguised, she joins Commander Lee and Avatar Aang as they guard a family from the clutches of the evil Ozai. Can she keep her identity a secret!





	1. Honor and Glory

Chapter 1: Honor and Glory  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Avatar and Mulan)

A soldier was walking guarding the wall of Ba Sing Se.

Something flew by him.

It was a bird from the fire nation.

He then looked down and saw roped flying. 

Fire Nation soldiers were invading.

“Guards, sound the alarm!” He said, “Ozai has returned!”

He barely escaped the soldiers that surrounded him and grabbed a torch.

Just as he was about to light it, someone stopped him.

It was Ozai.

“Even if you sound the alarm, it will already be too late,” he said.

Fire emerged in his hand.

“You know something that I want to know,” he said, “Where is the one named…. Noriko?”

General Iroh and some troops went to the Earth King.

“Your Majesty, Ozai has sent some of his army to invade the walls of Ba Sing Se!” Iroh said.

“That is impossible,” said the kings advisor, “The wall is impenetrable.” 

“I believe our next move should be to set up barriers within the kingdom.”

“No, you must send your troops to protect our nations. I have already asked Princess Beifong to assemble our best earthbenders. Shea-Yin!”

“Yes your highness,” she said.

“Send our a letter to the water nation and find as much of our great men as possible. We must make sure a specific family is best protected until we can fend off Ozai.”

“I believe my men led by my nephew, Commander Lee can stop him.”

“Yes, despite his past, he has proven his worth, but I cannot take any chances. A single pebble can tip the scale, one man will be the bridge between victory and defeat.”

He looked to the sky.

“He will need all the help he can get.”

In the water nation, a young water bender named Katara was reading notes.

“Poised, punctual, quiet, refined…..”

The morning alarm startled her.

“Oh no, Chon-Xi!”

She was calling out for her pet.

“There you are,” she said, “Ready to help out with chores?” She asked.

The penguin ran by and knocked over Katara’s older brother, Sokka.

“Katara!” He shouted.

“Sorry, I’m running late!”

Her father Hakoda was praying to his ancestors.

“Please help Katara impress the matchmaker today.”

Chon-Xi was feeding the other animals and some of the feed got around him.

Katara came to him with some tea.

“Remember dad, 3 in the morning and three at night.”

“Sweetheart, you should already be in town. We are counting on you to…”

“Uphold the family honor,” Katara finished, “Don’t worry dad, I won’t let you down.”

“I know. Now hurry.”

Katara rushed to meet her mother and grandmother.

Kya was looking for Katara.

“Of all the days she could be late why this one? I should have prayed for luck?”

“How lucky can they be?” Kanana asked, “They don’t have this lucky charm, a firefly.”

She hooked it into a necklace and walked blindly across the street.

“Kanana no!” She said.

She made it to the other side completely unharmed.

“Complete luck!” She said.

Katara arrived.

“There you are Katara, I was starting to worry,” Kya said smiling, “Now come along, we’ve got a big day ahead.”

She brought her inside.

Honor to us all

Hairdresser: This is what you give me to work with  
Well, honey, I've seen worse  
We're going to turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse

Katara was pushed into a bath.

“Its freezing!”

“It would’ve been warmed if you had come on time,” Kya said.

Hairdresser: We’ll have you washed and dried  
Primped and polished  
Till you glow with pride  
Trust me recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all

Kya noticed the notes on her hands.

“Um…. Notes in case I forget.”

Kya sighed and smiled.

“We might need more luck than I think,” Kanana said.

Later they were doing her hair.

Hairdressers: Wait and see  
When we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you  
With good fortune  
And a great hairdo  
Kya: You’ll bring honor to us all

A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this could be the day

Hairdressers: Men want girls with good taste  
Calm  
Obedient  
Who work fast-paced  
Kya: With good breeding  
And a tiny waist  
You'll bring honor to us all

Hairdressers: We all must serve our Earth King  
Who guards us from the Flares  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl with shining care

When we're through  
You can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom  
Soft and pale  
How could any fellow  
Say "no sale"  
You'll bring honor to us all

“There, you're ready,” Kya said. 

“Not yet,” Kanana said giving Katara some food, “Some papaya for serenity. A pendant for balance.”

Kanana: Beads of jade for beauty  
You must proudly show it  
Now add a firefly just for luck  
And even you can't blow it

Katara: Ancestors  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a  
Fool of me  
And to not uproot  
My family tree  
Keep my father standing tall  
Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker

Women: Destiny  
Guard our girls  
And our future  
As it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on  
These cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll  
Please bring honor to us  
(Please bring honor to us)  
Please bring honor to us  
(Please bring honor to us)  
Please bring honor to us all

The Matchmaker arrived.

“Katara,” she called out.

“Present!” She said.

The matchmaker wrote down notes.

“Speaking without permission.”

“Oops,” she said.

“Mumbling. Improper gesture.”

“Are you kidding me?” She whispered.

“Talking back!” She said.

Katara went inside.

“Who spit in her bean curd?” Kanana asked.

The matchmaker looked at Katara.

“Too skinny,” she said, “Not much for bearing sons.”

She grabbed the firefly before she could escape.

“Recite the final admanission.”

Katara hesitated.

“Well?”

“Um…. Fulfill your duties calmly and re….respectfully, reflect before you snack…. act! This will bring you honor and glory.”

The matchmaker looked at her.

“This way,” she said guiding her to the table. 

The ink got on her hand.

“Now, pour the tea.”

She started pouring.

“In order to please your family, and future in laws, a water bender must demonstrate a sense of dignity, and refinement. One must also be poised.”

The firefly was in the cup of tea that the matchmaker took.

“Um….. pardon me….”

“AND SILENT!”

She was about to take a sip.

“If I could just take that for a second….”

She dropped the cup and the tea got all on the matchmaker.

“You slumsy…..” 

Something was moving around her and she was trying to get it out.

She landed on some coal and her bottom was burning.

Katara tried fanning it out and set it on fire.

Everyone heard the commotion from inside.

“I think this is going quite well, how about you?” Kanana asked.

The matchmaker barged the doors open.

“Put it out! Put it out!” She said, “Put it OOOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!”

Katara put it out using the tea.

The matchmaker was very angry but didn’t show it.

“Um….. I’ll just be going now…”

“Ahem,” the matchmaker said.

Katara handed the teapot to her and she took it.

The firefly made its way back to Katara.

The matchmaker rushed over to her.

“You are a disgrace!” She said as she slammed the teapot to the ground, “You make have the appearance of a bride, but you will NEVER BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOR!!!!” 

She went back inside.

Katara looked down in shame getting comfort from her mother.

“Let’s go home,” she said.


	2. Call to Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When news of the Flares approaches the water tribe, Sokka decides to answer the call to arms. Katara however has other plans.

Chapter 2: Call to Arms  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Mulan or ATLA!)

Katara was heading back home feeling ashamed.

Hakoda saw her coming by.

Reflections

Katara: Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight, back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show who I am inside  
When will my reflection show who I am inside

Hakoda sat by Katara who didn’t look at him.

“It seems we have been blessed by beautiful blossoms this year,” he said.

He noticed one of them was late.

“But one of them is late,” he spoke again, “When it blooms I bet it will be the most beautiful of all.”

He placed a flower on Katara’s head.

“Come on Katara, don ’t let that old hag tell you who you are,” Sokka said, “If I could, I would give her a peace of my mind. With my boomerang!”

Katara chuckled and said, “Sokka no.”

“Sokka Yes.” He said.

Drums were pounding. 

“What is that?” Katara asked.

Hakoda knew that sound.

Shea-Yin arrived.

“Citizens of this tribe,” she said, “I come with a message from the Earth King. The Flares have invaded Ba Sing Se!”

People were concerned. 

“By order of his majesty, I have come to find recruits to join the army and fight them off!”

One by one people were signing up to attend.

Hakoda was about to go but Sokka stopped him. 

“I will go in my father’s place!” Sokka said.

That stunned Katara.

“Sokka no!” She said, “You can’t even bend.”

“I know but I can’t let dad get himself killed,” Sokka said.

“Its for the best,” Kya said.

Shea-Yin looked down to Katara.

“I understand your emotions young one, but some things are beyond your control.”

Later that day Sokka went to grab the armor and begun practicing with the sword.

Katara loving her brother knew she had to convince him.

“Sokka I know this is your duty but you should not have to do this,” she said.

Hakoda and Kya were listening.

“There’s plenty of people who could do this.”

“Its an honor to protect my home,” Sokka said, “And if I die, I’ll die doing what’s right.”

“But….”

Sokka put his hands on her shoulders.

“Katara please. I’ve found my calling a long time ago. Sooner or later you’ll have to find yours too.”

Katara hugged him.

Later, Sokka was making his final preparations for the war. 

Katara was doing her own preparations.

She cut her hair short.

Later when everyone was asleep, she snuck in and took some armor. 

She then jumped on a polar bear dog and rode away.

Kanna awoke seeing her run.

“Katara is gone!” She said.

Sokka woke up and saw the letter she left behind.

“No….” He said.

He set off to find her.

“I’ll bring her back unharmed!” Sokka said.

Kanna went to the ancestors room.

“Hear our prayer, and watch over Katara.”

One of the graves begun to glow and from it came Tavra.

“Zirri, awaken!” He said.

A small dragon creature emerged.

“I LIVE!!!!!!!!” He said, “What is thy bidding my master?”

“Zirri….”

“Whoever is man enough to threaten our family shall feel my wrath!”

“Zirri.” Tavra said, “Look at these statues. They are the guardians, and their job?”

“Protect the family,” Zirri answered.

“And your job is?”

“I ring the gong and wake the members up.”

“Correct, now do your job.”

He rang the gong and woke up the members of the family.

The ancestors and elders were arguing about Katara’s choice.

“I knew Katara was a troublemaker!” Said one of them.

“Hey she gets it from your side, so don’t blame us!”

An old one with a bone in her hair was taking Katara’s side.

“She’s just trying to help her brother.”

“But if she’s discovered then dishonor will come to our entire family!”

“Plus we’ll lose the farm!” Said a farmer ancestor.

“My kids never had any trouble, they became good children!”

“Well we can’t all be the same as your children now can we?”

“Your great granddaughter had to be A CROSS DRESSER!!!!”

They were arguing over who is right or wrong.

“Let’s send a guardian to get her back! Send the strongest.”

“No the swiftest!”

“No the wisest!”

“SILENCE!” Tavra said, “We will send the most powerful of them all.”

Zirri thought they were talking about him.

“Ok I’ll go.”

They stared and then laughed at him.

“You really think we would allow you to do so?” Tavra.

“Your misguidance led Ovrey to disaster!”

He was beheaded. 

“The point is, we will be sending a real warrior.”

“But I’m a real warrior!”

Tavra threw him outside.

“You are not worthy of this mission, now summon the guardian!”

He went to summon the guardian.

“Is it too much to ask for a chance to prove myself?”

When he got to the guardian he rang the gong. 

There was no answer.

“Come on you gotta go fetch Katara!”

Still no answer.

“Hello? HELLO!!!!!!!”

He chipped a piece off of the statue and it crumbled.

“Uh oh…..”

“Great one, have you awaken!”

“Uh…. Yes I have,” Zirri said impersonating him, “I shall go and bring Katara back! Did I mention I was a great warrior?”

“Go! The fate of this family depends on you.”

“I shall!” He said.

He went to hide somewhere.

“I am so doomed, and all because Ms. Waterbender had to go act noble!”

The firefly approached him and told him he should go get Katara back himself.

“How am I gonna do that…. wait! I’ll make her a war hero and they’ll beg me to come back!”

He set off and the firefly went with him.

“Why do you think you’ll be coming?” Zirri asked.

The firefly told him it was lucky.

“You’re made of luck? Alright.”

They started heading out.


	3. The Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara makes her way along with Sokka to the training camp where they meet tons of soldiers.

Chapter 3: The Training Camp  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Mulan or ATLA!)

Some soldiers from the Earth Kingdom were captured by Ozai’s men. 

“Congratulations soldiers,” he said, “You’ve managed to find us.”

“Commander Lee and his army will stop you!” Said one of the soldiers.

“Oh I’m sure of that. But maybe you can help me with something.”

He was holding a picture of a family. 

The woman was circled as his target.

“What can you tell me about this woman?”

A woman by the name, Noriko was watching her daughter play with her father.

“Mommy look at all those soldiers,” said her daughter Kiyi. 

They were training.

“Pretty soon they’ll become great troops,” said someone.

It was Captain Lee. 

“Big Brother Lee!”

Kiyi went to hug her surrogate brother.

“Water?” She asked.

Lee freely took it.

“Why thank you,” he said.

Norkio’s husband, Noreen smiled and said, “It looks like she’s taken a liking to you, young man. We can’t thank you enough for what you’re doing. For a firebender, you have a big heart.”

Lee smiled.

“Not as big as his.”

He was looking at his best friend Aang who turned out to be the avatar. 

He was meditating.

Meanwhile Katara was trying her best to act like a man.

Sokka caught up to her before she could even get into the camp, but Katara convinced him that he would need her help as she is an expert waterbender.

Sokka then agreed to help her under the promise that if things got too dangerous she would return home.

“Excuse me where do I sign in,” she said using a manly voice, “I see you got a sword. Me too!”

She tried to pull out her brother’s sword and dropped it.

Sokka laughed and Katara threw a shoe at him.

“I’m working on it!” She said.

She looked at herself.

“Who am I kidding? It’ll take a miracle to get into that army.”

“Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!” Said a voice.

A shadowy figure appeared.

“Let me here you say AAAH!” 

Sokka and Katara screamed.

“Close enough.”

“A ghost….” Sokka said.

“Prepare yourself Katara, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you to your victory!”

The lucky firefly was fanning the flames.

“So heed my word for as long as you have my assistance your secret shall remain safe!”

“Who are you?” Katara asked.

“I am the guardian of lost souls, the powerful, the mighty, the indestructible Ziri!”

He showed his true form.

“Pretty great huh?”

“KILL IT!!!” Sokka said.

“SOKKA NO!” Katara stopped him.

She looked at him. 

“So my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?”

“I may look like a lizard but I’m much more than that. Besides if I was in my real height your cow would die of fright.”

The polar bear dog snarled at him.

“Look, the point is if you wanna make things work you’ll need to trust me. And don’t let your brother try to stomp on me anymore.”

“Got it,” Sokka said.

They were walking to the training camp.

“Ok,” Zirri said, “You’re gonna have to act and look like a man if you want a chance at surviving this.”

“But there are girls in there too,” Katara said.

“Those are tough girls Katara,” Sokka said.

“Now, shoulders high, chest up, feet apart, and strut!” Zirri said.

Katara started walking in. 

“This should be fun,” Sokka said.

One of them showing off a tattoo to the others.

“Check it out Toph, this tattoo will protect me from any harm.”

The blind one looked at it.

She then punched him in the stomach.

“Doesn’t seem pretty useful to me,” she said.

Katara was feeling very nervous.

Another one with short hair was spitting at a bowl.

“What are you looking at?” He asked.

Zirri whispered in her ear, “Punch him. That’s how they say hello.”

Katara punched him.

He landed on a tall muscular man.

“Look jet, you made a friend.”

“Doesn’t look like much of a friend Pinon,” Jet said.

“Now hit him in the ass,” Sokka said.

Katara did as instructed.

Jet then turned and grabbed Katara.

“I’m gonna knock you out so hard it’ll make your ancestors dizzy!”

Pinon stopped him.

“Now, now Jet, chant with me.”

Pinon started chanting and calmed Jet down.

Toph, and her friends Ty-Lee and Iden were looking.

“Check out the new recruit,” Toph said.

“Feel better Jet?” Pinon asked.

“Yea whatever….” Jet said, “You ain’t worth my time, fish breath.”

“FISH BREATH?!” Shouted Zirri offended, “Say that to my face, ya LIMP TURTLE!!!”

Jet went at Katara and she dodged.

Jet punched Iden in the face.

“Sorry Iden,” Jet said.

Katara was attempting to escape and Jet grabbed her leg.

Iden kicked him and Katara ran off.

“Look there he goes!”

She went into a tent and hid while Jet and Iden chased after her.

They halted and then bumped into other soldiers.

Commander Lee was meeting with Iroh. 

“Ozai has already struck here, here and here,” he said showing him a map, “I will take a few of my troops and stop him at this location before he destroys this villiage.”

“An excellent strategy,” Shea-Yin said, “Surprise attacks are a perfect idea.”

Her friend, Mai was listening in.

“What if Azula is part of that group.”

That name struck Commander Lee.

He started to have flashbacks of his childhood.

“Lee? Lee!” Mai said, “Are you alright?”

“I….. I’m fine, just had a flashback.”

“You will stay and train the troops. Once Shea-Yin thinks you’re ready, you will join us Captain.”

He passed his sword to Lee.

“This will be a great honor for you,” Aang said, “In the meantime you can help me with my firebending.”

“I haven’t forgotten my friend,” Lee said.

“But this is a big responsibility, maybe someone with more experience can….” Shea-Yin said before she was interrupted.

“Lee is number one in his class, with an extensive knowledge in training techniques, and a strong heart,” Iroh said, “I believe that he is ready.”

“I won’t let you down Commander Iroh,” Lee said.

“Very well,” Iroh said standing up, “Afterwards we’ll toast a victory at Ba Sing Se.”

He and his troops set off to battle.

“I will expect a report in 3 weeks.”

Shea-Yin looked at Lee.

“Nothing will be left out.”

“This is amazing….. Lee’s finest troops…. No wait, the greatest troops of all time!”

“Uhhh Lee, you might wanna see this,” Aang said.  
The soldiers were fighting one another.

Iroh ignored it.

“Good luck Captain!” Iroh said leaving.

“You too… Uncle.”

Shea-Yin looked at the troops.

“Day 1.”

Lee went to calm the soldiers down.

“TEN HUT!” 

They ceased fighting and pointed at Katara.

“He started it!”

He went to help her up.

“Not even a scratch…. You hold up well in a brawl young man.”

“Sorry you had to see all that,” Katara said disguising her voice, “Sometimes you just gotta get warmed up before battle.”

“What’s your name soldier?” Lee asked.

Zirri starred at one of the guys.

“Iden.”

“But his name is Iden,” Katara whispered.

“Yes but what’s yours?” Lee asked, “Don’t be intimidated. I may seem tough, but in reality I’m a nice guy.”

Zirri was trying to think up some names.

“My name is…..”

“Oh, I know,” Zirri said, “Ren! He was my best friend growing up.”

“Ren,” Katara said.

“Ren?”

“Yes.”

She gave him her information.”

“I didn’t know Hadoka had another son.”

“He doesn’t talk about him much,” Sokka said.

Lee thought for a moment.

“Looks like we can use a soldier like you,” he said as he turned to the other soldiers, “Take a good example soldiers, as someone like Ren is the kind of soldier we need if we’re going to succeed in the battle.”

He went back to his tent.

“Try not to trash the camp for the day. Because tomorrow the real training begins.”

They all looked at Katara.

“We should work on your people’s skills,” Sokka said.


	4. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara starts her first day of training. How will it go?

Chapter 4: Warriors  
(Disclaimer!)

Katara was asleep.

Zirri turned into an alarm clock waking her up.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty, its your first day at war camp!” He said.

Katara hid under the covers.

Zirri pulled them off.

“Come on and get your clothes on, I got your favorite meal!”

Zirri took the liberty of making Katara some food with Sokka’s help. 

“Am I late?” She asked.

“No, it doesn’t start for the next few minutes,” Sokka assured her.

“So just listen to the teacher, no fighting, and play nice with the other kids, unless you wanna kick the other kid’s asses.”

“But I don’t wanna kick the other kid’s asses,” Katara said.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Zirri said, “Let me see your war face.”

Katara showed them her best war face.

“Come on Katara, scare me!”

Katara did a serious war face scaring both of them.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Sokka said.

The lucky firefly told Zirri something.

“What do you mean the troops left?!”

“They WHAT?!” Sokka and Katara said in unison.

They both rushed to the battlefield.

Shea-Yin was trying to keep the soldiers in check.

“Order!” She said.

“Oh, I’d like to order some fried fish!” Said a soldier.

“I’d like to order a facial makeover,” said Toph.

Iden saw Katara and Sokka arriving.

“Well look who’s here. Ya hungry Ren?” 

“Cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich,” Jet said.

“Hey back off man,” Sokka said.

“Soldiers!” Lee said arriving.

They all got in line.

“Each day you will assemble swiftly and silently,” he said, “Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me.”

“Oooh, tough guy,” Jet whispered.

“Jet,” Lee said pointing his sword at him, “Thank you for volunteering.”

He threw his sword at the top of a pole.

“Retrieve that sword.”

Jet was heading to the pole.

“Hang on, you’ll need these too,” Lee said.

He had two medallions.

“This represents strength, and the other represents discipline. Both of these are necessary to achieve the goal.”

They were both heavy.

“I’ll get your arrow for ya,” Jet said.

He tried to reach the top but he could barely get off the bottom.

The others gave it a shot, but none prevailed.

Katara almost made it but fell.

“This is gonna be a long day,” Lee said.

Aang gave Katara a thumbs up knowing she gave it her all.

Lee tossed everyone staves. 

He did an example of what the soldiers could do with this weapon training with Aang.

Warriors Out of You

Lee: Let's get down to business, to defeat the Flares  
Show the troops around you, what you have to share  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
I shall make warriors out of you

As the training progressed, Jet and the others were pulling pranks on Katara. 

Sokka was busy telling them off while Aang was showing her easier ways to succeed.

Lee: Tranquil as a forest but on fire within  
Once you find your center, you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
I will make warriors out of you

Pinon: I’m never gonna catch my breath  
Jet: Say goodbye to those who knew me  
Iden: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
Toph: This guy's got 'em scared to death  
Katara: Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Sokka: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Warriors  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Warriors  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Warriors  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Katara was close to giving up having made no progress.

However Aang and Sokka stood by her side helping her along the way. 

Katara saw the sword at the pole and decided to give it one last try.

Lee: Time is racing toward us till the Flares arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
Aang: When you jump into the jaws of war  
Don’t give up before you're through  
I’ll help make warriors out of you

Katara made it to the top and tossed the sword back to Lee.

He was no doubt impressed by her skills.

Everyone else started to respect her more.

Warriors  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Warriors  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Warriors  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Warriors  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Warriors  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Warriors  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Ozai’s followers found a doll.

“What do you see here?” Ozai said.

“Black pine,” said one of them.

“With a hint of earth.”

“Yes,” said Ozai, “This doll came from a village where the army is waiting for us.”

“We can avoid them easily.”

“No, the quickest way is through that pass. Besides, I have a feeling this doll…. Belong to someone.”


	5. News of the War

Chapter 5: News of the war

(Disclaimer!)

Katara was getting undressed to bathe.

“Katara are you insane?” Sokka asked, “If they find out you’re a woman, its gonna be hell for us.”

“Relax Sokka,” Katara said, “Nobody knows just yet. But if you’re that worried, then go stand watch.”

Sokka sighed and did as instructed.

Katara stepped into the water.

Zirri heard noises.

It was Iden, Jet and Toph.

They all jumped in.

Toph jumped in last and made a big splash.

“Oh boy,” said Katara.

Iden saw her.

“Ren, hey what’s up man?”

“Oh, hey guys,” Katara said, “I didn’t notice you were here. I was just washing and I’m clean so I’m gonna go.”

The others followed her.

“Look I know we were jerks before so I figured why not start anew. My name’s Iden.”

“I’m Toph,” Toph said.

“Hi Toph,” Katara said.

“I’m Pinon,” Pinon said introducing himself.

“And I’m Jet, the king of the rock. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Oh yeah, well Ran and I can take you on.”

Katara was very tempted.

Zirri went below and bit Iden in the butt.

“Something bit me!” He said.

Zirri appeared.

“That was gross,” he said.

“SNAKE!!!!!!” Iden said.

He and Pinon went to the top of the rock.

“Some king of the rock,” Iden said.

Jet pushed Iden back into the water.

Katara quickly got out and put a towel on her.

“That was close.”

“No, that was vile,” Zirri said, “You owe me big time!”

He was brushing his teeth.

“I don’t think I’ll ever wanna see another naked man for as long as I live.”

Aang saw Katara walking by.

“Went in for a little swim I see,” he said.

“Yeah, it was fun for a while,” said Katara smiling.

She noticed he was practicing some waterbending.

“Could I look at those scrolls?” She asked.

“Sure,” Aang said.

She looked at them and started to learn some skills.

“That’s amazing,” Aang said, “Where did you learn to waterbend.”

“My gran gran taught me some moves,” Katara said, “I usually use my brother for target practice.”

Aang noticed something off about Katara.

“So you say you came from the tribe?”

“Um… yes I did,” Katara said, “I noticed Sokka was going so I figured why not help him and….”

“I know who you are,” Aang said.

Katara blushed.

“Busted,” she said.

“Don’t worry I’m not a tattletale,” Aang said, “But I can tell you right now, what you did is a brave move.”

“Still, I’m not sure I can fool everyone else,” Katara said looking down, “I feel like I need to put everything aside, to keep my brother safe.”

Aang got closer to her.

“With all due respect, you don’t belong here,” he said.

“I know, I just couldn’t bare to lose my brother and….”

“No I mean you don’t belong **here** in this area, where I meditate.”

“Oh.”

“So back to the whole you protecting Sokka ordeal, the best thing you can do is to be true to yourself,” Aang said, “No matter how bad things get, if you stay true to who you are, things will turn out good in the end.”

True to Your Heart (Part 1)

_Aang: Whenever you feel your world is crashin' down on you_

_Whenever you don't know where to turn or what to do_

_Don't look too far, you've got the guide_

_To find your way, let your heart decide_

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And show the world what you believe in_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_Then you've got all you need to make it through_

Katara smiled.

“You’re right,” she said.

“I won’t force you to tell them all the truth, but I’ll just say this; It’ll make things better if you did eventually. But I know you’ll do us all proud.”

She gave Aang a hug, and then kissed his cheek making him blush.

“See you later,” she said.

Aang looked around to make sure no one was looking.

“YEEEEEESSSS!” He said jumping into the air.

Meanwhile Ozai was heading towards the village where Iroh’s troops were waiting.

Someone approached them.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to come, daughter,” he said.

It was Azula, the crowned princess of the Fire Nation.

“The time has come to avenge my brother.” She said.

She started to have memories of Zuko and her mother.

Although she was favored by Ozai, she supported Zuko and looked up to him.

She also helped him become better at fire bending.

Their mother favored both of them as her children.

A few years later, she had heard news that her brother and mother were murdered in cold blood by a soldier by the name of “Lee.”

“When I find him, I will have his head for what he took from us,” Azula said.

“Yes,” Ozai said, “Use that anger. It fuels your firebending.”

Ozai secretly had his own agenda;

Noriko and Kiyi were watching Katara head back to her tent.

“Ran was it? can I…. Have a word?” She asked.

“Oh, um sure, what’s on your mind?” Katara asked in her man voice.

“Its about Ozai,” she said, “I know why he’s attacking these cities.”

“Why’s that?” Katara asked.

“Its because….. of me,” Noriko said, “My real name…. Is Ursa.”

She told Katara everything.

Ursa was originally arranged to a man from her hometown.

However she was proposed by Prince Ozai, and with no choice in the matter, she was forced to leave everything behind.

Ursa hated the way that Ozai treated their firstborn son, and favored their daughter, but fortunately her motherly instincts brought Zuko and Azula close to each other.

During the arranged marriage years ago, Ursa spoke to her two children and told them she was leaving.

She had also promised to write them daily and made them swear not to tell Ozai.

“I had no idea,” Katara said.

“Now you do,” Noriko explained.

Someone tapped Katara in the behind and she yelped.

“What the hell?!” She asked.

It was Mai.

“I knew it,” she said, “You were in disguise the whole time.”

“Have you been spying on me?” She asked.

“Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. You don’t belong here.”

“Right, this is her room and not mine….”

“I mean you don’t belong by Commander Lee’s side,” Mai said.

“What?” Katara asked.

Noriko whispered something in her ear.

“Oh, I get it,” Katara said, “Listen Mai, I’m not in love with Lee.”

She was looking at Aang who was training with Lee.

“My eyes are starting to look towards…. Someone else.”

Mai sighed.

“I’m sorry, I just…. I’m in love with Lee and I haven’t brought myself to tell him yet. With everything going on, now’s not the best time.”

Katara smiled.

“I think its time we had some girl talk,” Katara said.

Meanwhile, Lee was talking with Shea-Yin.

“I think they’re ready,” he said, “They’ve completed all their training. Red most of all has impressed me.”

“Those kids are no more fit to be soldiers, than you are to be a captain,” she said, “Once Iroh reads my report, your soldiers will never see battle.”

Zirri was secretly listening.

“Oh no you don’t asshole,” he said.

Shea-Yin was walking away.

“We’re not done here,” Lee said.

“Careful, you may be his nephew, but I am the council to the Earth King which I accomplished on my own.”

Lee left the tent.

“Don’t let her get to you captain,” Aang said, “I’m sure they’ll see battle one day.”

He smiled.

“No one’s been as good of a friend to me like you have Aang.”

Zirri was sneaking into Shea-Yin’s tent.

“I think its time we took this war into our own hands.”

He had the lucky firefly typing a letter.

“Try some of this,” he said writing some things, “We gotta make it more urgent!”

After a few seconds the letter was ready.

“Nice!” Zirri said.

Later he was putting on a disguise.

Shea-Yin was walking back from a shower.

She bumped into a person that looked like a soldier.

It was Zirri.

“Urgent news from the general.”

She took the letter.

“Who….. are you?”

“Excuse me?! I think the question is who are **YOU!**” Zirri shouted, “This is a war, not 20 questions!”

“Uh… sorry sir.”

“I’m feeling gracious today, so just carry on with your business before I report you,” Zirri said.

He vanished.

Shea-Yin looked at the letter.

She went to Lee’s tent.

“Urgent news! We’re needed at the front,” she said.

Zirri was listening to the news.


	6. Family Reunion

Chapter 6: Family Reunion

(Disclaimer!)

Katara and the group were marching to the battlefield.

Zirri smiled knowing everything was going according to plan.

A Girl worth fighting for

_Men: For a long time we've been_

_Jet: Marching off to battle_

_In our thundering herd_

_Men: We feel a lot like cattle_

_Like the pounding beat_

_Our aching feet aren't_

_Easy to ignore_

_Sokka: Hey, think of instead_

_A girl worth fighting for_

_Katara: Huh?_

_Sokka: That’s what I said_

_A girl worth fighting for_

_Iden: I want her paler than the_

_Moon with eyes that_

_Shine like stars_

_Jet: My girl will marvel at_

_My strength, adore my_

_Battle scars_

_Pinon: I couldn't care less what she'll_

_Wear or what she looks like_

_It all depends on what_

_She cooks like_

_Beef, pork, chicken, mmm_

The soldiers kept walking through the fields. Zirri whistled and some women looked at Katara assuming she was checking them out.

Katara blushed.

_Lee: Bet the local girls think_

_You are quite the charmer_

_Iden: And I'll bet the ladies love_

_A man in armor_

_Men: You can guess what we_

_Have missed the most_

_Since we went off to war_

_Iden: What do we want?_

_Men: A girl worth fighting for_

_Jet: My girl will think I have no faults_

_Pinon: That I'm a major find_

_Katara: How 'bout a girl who's got a brain_

_Who always speaks her mind?_

_Iden: My manly ways and turn of_

_Phrase are sure to thrill her_

_Jet: He thinks he's such a lady killer_

Sokka was looking at a picture of Suki.

_Sokka: I’ve a girl back home who's_

_Unlike any other_

_Toph: Bet the only girl who'd_

_Love him is his mother_

_Men: But when we come home_

_In victory they'll line up_

_At the door_

_Iden: What do we want?_

_Men: A girl worth fighting for_

_Iden: Wish that I had_

_Men: A girl worth fighting for_

_A girl worth fighting_

They were all looking at the village and it was torn to pieces.

Lee looked at the burn marks.

“Ozai’s been here,” he said, “Everyone search for survivors.”

Katara and Aang found some people and got them to safety.

Toph went to a specific location; Her parent’s castle.

“No…..” She muttered.

It was brought down to ruin, and her parents were all but burnt corpses.

A single tear shed from her face.

Lee looked around.

He found Iroh lying there.

“Iroh!” He said rushing to him.

He opened his eyes to see Lee.

“Thank goodness…. You’re safe.”

“We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No need,” Katara said.

She learned some healing abilities from water bending.

“His wounds are harsh but they aren’t fatal,” she said.

After a few minutes he was back up to full strength.

“Ren…. Thank you,” Lee said.

He turned to the other soldiers.

“We’ll make quicker time by going through these mountains. We’re the only hope left for the Earth King now.”

They started heading through the mountains.

Ty Lee and Mai were next to Lee.

Something was wrong with Mai.

“Mai is something wrong?” Lee asked.

“I….. I…..” She managed to say.

She sneezed and breathed fire from her mouth.

“Mai!” Shouted Te Lee, “You just gave away our position!”

“Relax Ty Lee, its not like….”

Someone shot an arrow at Lee.

The flares were attacking.

“Get out of range!” Lee cried.

Katara grabbed the cannons and tossed them to soldiers.

Ty Lee jumped around and chi blocked the snipers.

“Fire cannons!” Lee said.

They did as instructed and fired at the soldiers.

Lee signaled them to hold fire.

From the smoke emerged two shadows.

They were Azula and Ozai.

“So great of you to join us,” Ozai said.

Azula had thunder coming from her hands.

“Azula….” Le sadi.

Azula rushed at Lee.

“Keep the men busy,” Ozai said staring at Noriko and her family, “I have bigger fish to fry.”

He went after them.

“Protect them!” Lee yelled before Azula tackled him.

Pinon, Jet and Iden went to the carriage where Noriko and her family were.

“Mommy I’m scared!” Kiyi cried.

“Its ok sweetie,” Noriko said hugging her close.

Katara rushed to help the others. She used the ice to trap Ozai.

“Nice try child,” he said easily breaking out.

Lee was fighting Azula.

“You took my mother and brother from me!” She snapped, “Now I’m gonna take your entire army from you!”

“Listen to me, I didn’t kill your brother,” Lee said, “I am your brother!”

“SHUT UP!!!!!” She screamed.

She aimed lightning at Lee and he dodged it.

Her eyes were filed with rage.

“I’ll kill you,” she said, “Kill you kill you KILL YOU!!”

Lee dodged every attack she dished out and got assistance from Aang.

Lee knew there was only one way to make her remember.

He did a familiar fire bending move near Azula and forced her into snow.

She started to recognize it.

“Only one person is capable of that,” she said.

She looked at Lee.

“Zuzu….. is that you?”

“Yes Azula, its me,” he said, “Zuko.”

“Uh…. I hate to interrupt the family reunion, but….” Aang said.

Ozai pushed Katara to the side and went for Noriko.

“Nowhere else to hide, Ursa!” He said.

Noriko was frightened.

“Get away from them!” Azula shouted.

She aimed her lightning at Ozai.

“Azula what are you doing?” Ozai asked.

Katara saw the cannon aimed at a mountain.

“I know all about your scheme to frame my big brother,” Azula said, “All those years…. You’ve poisoned me, and molded me into a weapon.”

“Only to bring the Fire Nation to its rightful glory!” Ozai said.

“Liar!”

Katara aimed the cannon and fired at the mountain.

An avalanche begun.

The snow came down and started to bury most of Ozai’s army.

“Everybody run!!” Katara said.

She helped the soldiers get to safety while Azula was busy saving Noriko and her family.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Don’t thank me yet.”

She got them away from the avalanche with the others.

Zirri was looking for Katara.

“Katara where are you?” he asked.

He saw the lucky firefly.

“You are one lucky bug.”

Katara nearly was trapped until Aang saved her.

“You ok?” He asked.

“I am now,” she answered.

They both saw Zuko.

“We have to save him!” Katara said.

They went over to grab him before he fell.

Aang used air bending to levitate them back up before they fell to the ground.

Zuko woke back up.

“Ren you are one of the craziest men I’ve met in my life!” He said while Katara looked down to the floor, “And that’s why you’re my favorite.”

Everyone cheered for Katara’s good deed getting rid of Ozai.

She then groaned in pain.

She was injured by Ozai.

“He’s wounded, get help!” Sokka said.


	7. Battle for Ba Sing Se

Chapter 7: Battle for Ba Sing Se

(Disclaimer!)

Later she was in a bed and heard voices.

“So its true,” Shea-Yin said, “We should….”

“No!” Zuko said, “Then I’d sound like a hypocrite as I have secrets of my own.”

“What do you mean?” Katara asked waking up.

“The truth about my history with Fire Lord Ozai,” Zuko answered.

Sokka went in.

“Katara are you alright?”

“I’m fine Sokka.”

She went out of the tent to smiling faces.

“I’m sorry I decieved you all, but I did it to save my brother,” Katara explained, “And for my father.”

“TBH, some of us kinda knew for a while,” Toph admitted, “But still, you helped us out so… we owe you.”

Zirri looked at the firefly.

“You really are lucky. And to think I thought you were lying.”

“I have something to share too,” Zuko said, “Fire Lord Ozai…… is my father.”

Some people were surprised.

“After years of seeing his abuse to his people and his country, I thought his way of life was wrong, and I wanted nothing more to do with it. I had to escape my past.”

He remembered being given the order to kill the avatar to prevent him from interference.

But Zuko refused and instead fought off the soldiers who were sent to kill him.

For this act, Ozai disowned him.

“He also brainwashed me making me think you killed my brother,” Azula said, “To think I looked up to him as a father. But Iroh was more of a father to both of us than Ozai ever was.”

“I know I deceived you all, but I still hope I have your trust that I plan to bring the Fire Nation out of the dark ages.”

“Of course you do,” Jet said, “Its not about what you did in the past, its what you’ve done now that counts.”

Zuko turned to Ursa and her family.

“I think I am your son,” he said.

Ursa had flashbacks of her past life. Through all of them, she saw Zuko’s face.

“Does that mean you’re my brother then?” Kiyi asked.

“In a sense, I am,” Zuko said.

Kiyi also turned to Azula.

“I know,” she said, “I’m a monster for what I almost did.”

Kiyi stepped closer and said, “I’m not afraid of you.”

Azula bent down and Kiyi felt her face, then gave her a hug.

Azula then hugged back surprisingly.

“Well, we’re almost there soldiers,” Zuko said, “Let’s move out.”

Mai followed Zuko closely as Katara gave her a thumbs up.

Shea-Yin followed.

“I still don’t trust that woman,” she said.

As they left, a hand emerged from the snow.

Ozai was still alive, and burning with vengeance.

“You took everything away from me Zuko,” he said, “And now….. I will take everything away from you.”

Zuko and company made their way to the Earth Kingdom.

Toph was saddened by the death of her parents, but she knew they would be proud of what she has done.

Katara comforted her.

Zuko walked closely to his adoptive sister and father, with Azula by his side.

“Never forget, I’m still your favorite sister,” Azula said.

They were greeted by the Earth King.

“You have saved us from a horrible fate, and this kingdom shall sleep safely tonight,” he said.

Zuko handed him the weapon that Ozai once had.

“I present to you the sword of Ozai,” Zuko said, “A man I no longer consider my father.”

Iroh patted him on the shoulder.

“If I were your father, I would be so proud of you.”

A hawk came and grabbed the weapon.

Ozai emerged from the shadows and the people ran.

Ursa grabbed Kiyi and ran with her husband but they were all captured.

“Oh no no no, you’re coming with me, princess,” Ozai said.

His men captured the Earth king and brought them all in a room.

Toph grabbed something heavy and tried to bust the doors down.

Katara knew what had to be done.

Sokka looked at her and said, “What’s the plan?”

“Follow me,” she said.

Iden and the others followed.

“We wish to help you,” Jet said, “Consider this a favor for helping us out.”

The three of them dressed in Drag with Sokka while Katara grabbed some armor.

Using the training exercises they learned, they were able to climb the tower.

Zuko and Azula joined them.

Ozai ordered his men to guard the doors.

“Your walls have fallen and so will you.”

He then turned to Ursa and her family.

“Isn’t this precious?” He asked, “Not only do I get to see you again, but it turns out…. You had a family of your own.”

Ursa hugged Kiyi tight.

“Are you a monster?” Asked Kiyi.

“Do I look like a monster?”

Katara was going through the plan.

They approached the guards.

“Who’s there?” Asked one of them.

Katara and the others approached them.

Ozai’s bird knew they were in disguise and was about to signal them.

Zirri barbecued the bird.

As they kept the guards attention, Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Mai snuck through the door.

Zuko turned to Mai.

“In case we don’t make it alive, there’s something I need to tell you Mai,” Zuko said.

“What is it?”

“No matter what happens, I need you to know you’re the most important person in my life. And I’d never let anything harm you. Mai…”

He took her arms.

“I love you.”

Mai blushed.

“Go get him,” she said pushing him onward.

Ozai came closer to Ursa.

“What are you gonna do?” She asked.

“I’m going to make you suffer the way I suffered,” he said menacingly, “When I lost my kingdom.”

He grabbed her daughter from her hands.

“NO!” She said.

Two guards held her back.

“You’re going to watch as I kill your little family starting with your daughter,” Ozai said, “Then its your turn….”

Azula did a fire bending attack making him drop Kiyi.

She quickly ran back to her mother.

The guards surrounded them all.

“Azula do you realize what you’re doing?!” Ozai said, “You are turning against everything your kingdom stands for!”

“You’re no fire lord!” Azula said, “You’re just a madman who wants to turn the world into your own image just like you almost did to me!!”

“You ungrateful **_INSOLENT _**child!!!” Ozai shouted.

They started fighting.

Kiyi knew she couldn’t stand back and do nothing.

“You ugly guards better get away from us or I’ll be forced to use Firebending,” she said.

The guards laughed at her.

“I warned you,” she said.

She did some firebending techniques of her own and knocked them out.

“Well what do you know,” Norren said.

Aang, Zuko and Toph barged through the doors.

“Help has arrived!” Toph said.

Sokka and the gang took the king and Ursa’s family to safety.

“Good luck Big brother and sister!” Kiyi said.

“NO!” Ozai said.

He was stooped in his tracks by Toph.

“You took **everything** from me,” she said with rage.

“I don’t even know who you are.”

“You will.”

She threw dozens of stones at Ozai and he evaded them.

He then went at Aang and attempted to kill him.

“Zuko stopped being my son when he refused to kill the avatar, so ill have to do it myself!”

Despite his training, Aang was no match for Ozai’s strength.

Katara was busy evacuating her friends and saw they were in danger.

Ozai kept fighting Aang.

He finally had him pinned down.

“I can’t wait to kill one more airbender!”

Someone blew a gust of wind pushing him back.

It was Zuko.

“You’re off by one more,” Zuko said.

“What…..”

He also did water bending and earth bending to evade Ozai’s attacks and help his friends.

“He’s not the avatar,” Zuko said, “I am.”

He cut the rope to prevent Ozai from escaping.

“You…. You took away my victory!”

“NO!” Katara said, “I did.”

She did her hair back.

“the soldier…..”

He went at her, and Aang blocked him.

Katara was running away.

She then saw some rockets.

“Zirri!”

“Way ahead of you,” he said flying towards them.

Ozai soon caught up with her.

“You’re not going anywhere sweetheart!”

Zirri made it to the fire rockets.

“I need firepower,” he said.

“Who are you?” Asked one of the guards.

“Your worst nightmare.”

Ozai kept coming closer to her.

“Looks like you’re out of ideas,” he said.

He attempted to stab her with his sword, but Katara quickly grabbed it.

“Ready Zirri?”

“I am ready baby!” He said.

He started the rocket and it flew at Ozai.

He was knocked off the platform into other rockets.

They all exploded.

Ozai was still alive but gravely wounded.

Zuko approached him and placed his hands on his forehead.

“I’m doing what should’ve been done a long time ago,” he said.

Zuko started to glow.

When he was done Ozai pushed him off.

He attempted a fire bending technique but his bending was taken away.

Later he was arrested and taken to prison.

“Nice job avatar,” Aang said.

“Its Katara who deserves the praise,” Zuko said.

People were cheering, but Shea-Yin came out unamused.

“That was an attempt on my life!!” She shouted.

The others went to guard Katara but she pushed them to the side.

“Stand aside, that creature is not worth protecting.”

“She’s a hero,” Zuko said.

“She’s a woman, a user, a fraud!” Shea-Yin, “She will never amount to anything.”

Azula grabbed her and said, “Listen you **_POMPOUS……._**”

“That. Is. Enough.” The Earth King said.

Katara bowed before him.

“I’ve heard a great deal about you,” he said.

Shea-Yin was smirking.

“You stole your father’s armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, set my palace on fire, and above all…… you have saved my kingdom.”

He bowed before Katara and Shea-Yin did the same.

Zuko and his team bowed before her, and so did Aang.

The whole kingdom bowed before her.

“There is a place for our kingdom’s army open for you Katara,” he said, “If you will take it.”

“With all due respect your majesty, I think I’ve been away from home longer than I need to be.”

“Then take this,” he said giving her his medallion, “So your family will know what you have done for me, and take this sword so all the nations can know what you have done for them.”

She hugged the king and then hugged her friends.

“Come on Sokka, let’s go home.”

He smiled and joined her.

Mai pulled Zuko to the side and kissed him.

“I love you too.”

The Earth King approached Aang.

“You don’t meet a girl like that every day,” he said.

Katara and Sokka made it home and were greeted by smiling faces.

“Dad, I brought the sword of Ozai, and the crest of the Earth King.,” she said, “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you both.”

“Trouble?” Kya asked, “We love you Katara, and we couldn’t be more proud.”

Kanna looked.

“She brings home a sword, but she should’ve brought home a man….”

“Pardon me,” said someone.

It was Aang.

“Is Katara here?”

They both pointed to her.

“I believe you forget your helmet…. Actually your helmet sir….”

“Please call me Hakoda,” he said.

“Aang, would you like to…. Stay for dinner?”

“Would you like to stay forever?” Kanna asked.

Aang took Katara’s hand.

Zirri and the ancestors were watching.

“Well, it seems I was wrong about you Zirri, you managed to do a good job. I think its time you were promoted.”

Zirri gasped.

“You mean….”

“Yes, the position is yours for the taking,” Tarva said.

“You won’t regret this!”

A party was held for the celebration of Katara.

“Thanks for everything Zirri.”

“No problem.”

Katara’s penguin led the other animals into the ancestors graveyard.

“ZIRRI!!!”

** _The End…………_ **

Later, Katara was taking a walk with Aang.

“I was surprised to find out that Zuko was the avatar,” Katara said.

“Yeah he is a master of surprises alright,” Aang said.

They saw a figure in the shadows.

“I’ve finally found you,” he said revealing himself.

From what he could see, Aang could tell he didn’t mean harm.

“My name is Aang.”

“I’m Katara.”

The stranger took off his robe.

“My name is Comet Dragonfly,” he said, “And I need your help.”

** _Aang and Katara will return in Champions of the Multiverse……_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that for a plot twist! Zuko being the actual Avatar in this dimension.


End file.
